


Lagger

by Adahlia



Series: 101 words drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia
Series: 101 words drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493





	Lagger

Sa tête s’écrase sur l’oreiller ; Dean empoigne son membre durci et la pression ferme suffit à faire glisser de quelques millimètres sa paume lubrifiée sur la chair chaude. « _Ahhhhh… enfin…_ » s’exhale de sa bouche sèche. Ses doigts humides descendent sur ses bourses et viennent caresser son périnée en de lents va-et-vient.

Paupières relevées : le plafond albâtre de sa chambre. Paupières fermées : regard cobalt défiant. Albâtre. Lèvres entre-ouvertes par un sourire en coin. Albâtre. Menton relevé et gorge offerte. Albâtre.

Sur sa langue persiste l’amertume de la lagger partagée ; s’il l’embrassait à cet instant, Castiel aurait cette saveur exacte.


End file.
